A sleeping doom
by reverik
Summary: When hiccup and toothless meet new dragons, how will they react to seeing another night fury? And how will they react when the discovery of the night fury leads them to danger? No OC until chapter 6. Before HTTYD 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Editor's note: Sorry for short chapter, just wanted to get the story started. More scenes will follow. Also check out my Frozen fanfic: Fire and ice, villians and heroes. I have an OC there, which might make a crossover appearence awhile down the road, as long as I can make it fit into both stories.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A normal day

Hiccup wakes up and yawns and stretches. He gets up and toothless is still sleeping purring like a kitten. Hiccup laughs and walks down to the living room for breakfast. He finds his father munching down on his eggs. Hiccup gets a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning son." Stoick says.

"Good morning dad." Hiccup replies.

"Sleep well?" His dad asks.

"Decently." Hiccup answered.

"What are your plans for today?" The questions from his dad persisted.

"Maybe fly some, discover new islands, etc etc." Hiccup answered.

"Same as every day then?" Stoick asked almost disappointed.

"Yup."

"Well, be safe." Stoick said as he put his plate up and left for the great hall.

Just then Toothless hoped down from the room and tackled Hiccup licking him all over.

"Aww bud you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup said.

Toothless just did his laughing thing. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He finished his cereal and put his bowl up. He walked outside followed by Toothless. He hears a dragon roar right above his head. He looks up to see a deadly nadder on his roof, and on its back, a certain blonde dragon rider. Stormfly jumped down right beside Hiccup and Astrid gets off her dragon and gives Hiccup a small hug.

"Good morning." Astrid said with a smile.

"Good morning." Hiccup answered.

"Let me guess, flying and discovering new islands is your plans today?" Astrid asked with a knowing smirk.

"You guessed it." Hiccup said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Astrid said.

"Alright, I will enjoy the company." Hiccup said.

"Of course you will, I mean, who doesn't enjoy my company?" Astrid said chuckling.

"Anyone who makes you mad." Hiccup said with a smug smile.

Astrid just chuckled as she and Hiccup got on their dragons and took off.

"Which way?" asked the blonde.

"I'm thinking west today." Hiccup answered as he pointed Toothless west.

"First one to the next island wins!" Astrid said as she and stormfly suddenly took off heading west.

Hiccup chuckled and said "You ready bud?"

Toothless gave him a toothless smile and flew at top speed quickly overtaking stormfly with his speed and passing them. It took them at full speed a good half hour until they reached the next island. The island was barren with rocks and not much else.

Hiccup and Toothless waited five minutes before Astrid and Stormfly landed there.

"I win." Hiccup said smugly. Toothless growled and Hiccup added "Sorry, we win." Toothless looked pleased.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Astrid said as she punched him in the arm.

"OW!"

Astrid then pulled him into a kiss. When they parted there was a dumb smile on his face that Astrid found strangely endearing. The rest of the day was spent island hopping, no more races just going from island to island exploring them and talking. They flew back to Berk when the sun started to set.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting up the academy

**Editor's note: I'm terribly sorry for the short chapters, I'm just attempting to build up characters in the story. It will begin soon. Please leave a review as to what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Setting up the academy

The next day Toothless woke up and jumped on top of Hiccup. Hiccup didn't budge from this. The dragon didn't like this; Hiccup always reacted extremely dramatically whenever Toothless did that. He started hopping on Hiccup. No reaction. Panic started to spread through Toothless as he started hopping more and roaring, trying anything to wake his rider. Eventually Toothless stopped and hopped to the ground. Toothless whined and nudged Hiccup with his snout. No reaction. Toothless tried again but before he touched Hiccup jumped and put Toothless in a headlock.

"AHAH! Got ya!" chuckled Hiccup.

Toothless looked away and growled.

"Aww what's a matter you big baby boo? You want an apology?" Hiccup said in the voice he knows Toothless hates. Toothless tackled him and fake wrestled with him.

"Oh man, the alliance is over. Vikings and dragons at it again. It's bad." Hiccup chuckled. This had been a common game between the two. Hiccup and Toothless left the house and decided to head over the academy. Hiccup mounted Toothless and put his peg leg to the wing pedal. Toothless took off high into the sky and glided from high up and then dived towards the academy doing his signature screech. At first, Hiccup thought the screech just happened when he was about to do his Plasma Blast, but in reality, it was his way of telling people that he was present. Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and their dragons looked up. Toothless landed and Hiccup got off of him. Hiccup scratched behind Toothless ears while talking to the gang. Toothless started purring.

"Good morning all. How was your sleep?" Hiccup asked.

"Pretty well. Looking forward to start teaching new dragon riders. To think, this place used to be used to teach how to kill a dragon, and now it's being used to teach how to train dragons." Fishlegs said excitedly.

"I know, we have come far from where we once were. Both Vikings and Dragons." Hiccup said.

"I really hope we get a normal girl into training. I like Ruffnut and all, but she is a bit crazy. Sorry Ruffnut." Astrid said.

"Ah no worry, I like being crazy." Ruffnut said then head butted Tuffnut.

"AH whatever! I don't care who they are, they'll never be as awesome as I am!" Snotlout said. Hookfang shot a small stream of fire at Snotlouts butt.

"AHHHH! HOOKFANG! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Snotlout yelled as he ran to the nearest water hole. Hookfang did that laughing chortle thing that dragons do.

The rest of the gang laughed including their dragons.

"Alright, Toothless, sic!" Snotlout said pointing at Hookfang.

Toothless rolled his eyes and fired a small stream of fire at Snotlouts butt when he got out of the watering hole.

"OH COME ON!" Snotlout yelled as he jumped back into the watering hole.

Toothless laughed.

"Alright gang, let's be serious. In four days time, new students will be coming through those doors ready to pick their dragons. As we all know, Gobber has taken the time to lead them through the book of dragons so they know the basics, and know what kind of dragon they want. There's five students, one for each of us and one for the twins. We will all go with them to help tame their dragon, but when it comes to training how to fly and all, we'll each focus on our student." Hiccup said.

"Oh let's get moving!" Fishlegs said as he got on Meatlug.

Hiccup chuckled and got on Toothless. The rest of the gang got on theirs and they started setting up the obstacle course and getting the academy ready for training. When they were finished it was well into the afternoon.

* * *

"Come on ye scurvy dogs put your backs into it!" yelled a boat captain.

The sailors pulled and pulled and a net full of fish came out of the water. They pulled it into the boat.

"Very good men, get those fish in the cooling chambers and let's head home!" the captain said.

The sailors put the fish in a special room in the back of the boat filled with ice. The room keeps the fish cold.

"Sir, quick question if I may." Said the second-in-command.

"Ask away." The captain said.

"If our village is Berk, and we fish only five days away from it, why do we spend two weeks to go to Arendelle and back for ice?" The second-in-command asked.

"Well, honestly? I like the ice from there, it's good quality. And I like that Kristoff fellow; he's a fair man with a fair price. Hard to find a fair person nowadays." The captain answered.

The second-in-command seemed satisfied with the answer so he nodded and walked off barking orders to the sailors.

* * *

 **Yes, I made a slight reference to Arendelle, but the crossover isn't going to happen yet. It'll be awhile before you see a crossover. Also, I'm not sure if a reference means I need to make this a crossover story or not. And if I just crossover an OC, is it an official crossover? Or does it only count if its a main character crossing over. If you know, let me know in the reviews. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 New students

Chapter 3: New students

* * *

Hiccup and the gang were at the Academy waiting for their students to arrive.

"Excited?" Astrid asked as she walked up to him.

"Yes, and nervous as well. We never tried teaching anyone before." Hiccup answered.

"Well, we did a lot of new things, like you were the first to ride a dragon, we were the first to ride to the edge, and this is just another adventure." Astrid said.

"Hey Astrid, Hiccup, check this out!" Fishlegs said as he was demonstrating a new trick with Meatlug. Fishlegs put a rock in the sheep catapult they use for the dragon races and launched the rock, and quicker than they ever seen Meatlug go, she whizzed up and chomped on it.

"She has gotten like three times quicker. I don't know why but it's an amazing discovery!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Fishlegs, that's incredible!" Hiccup said as he walked over to Meatlug and examined her.

"I know, I just wish I knew what caused this." Fishlegs said.

"I tell you what, this weekend, we'll look over the dragon eye and see if we can shine some light on the subject." Hiccup said walking over to Fishlegs.

"Blah, blah, blah, so his stupid dragon is faster. Still not a match for my dragon who is awesome… Like me." Snotlout said.

Meatlug growled.

"Aw don't listen to him girl. You're still #1 dragon in my heart." Fishlegs said soothing his dragon. Meatlug nuzzled Fishlegs.

"Hey! Wrong head you idiot!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"No! This is my head!" yelled Ruffnut.

Tuffnut tackled Ruffnut in their daily fight. Tuffnut picked Ruffnut up as he prepared to throw her but she kicked him in the ribs forcing him to let her go. Ruffnut head butted Tuffnut. Astrid sighed and walked up to them and pulled them apart.

"That's enough you two! The students are arriving." She said as she straightened.

The gang turned towards the entrance to see five students walking up to them. Three of them looked a bit nervous around the dragons, one of them looked bored, and the last one looked excited.

"Well, I'm Hiccup and this is my dragon Toothless. That there is Astrid with her dragon Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch, and last but not least, Snotlout with Hookfang." Hiccup introduced himself and everyone in turn.

"Oh come on! Why was I last?!" Snotlout complained.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

The excited one came up and said "Hello, I'm Heather."

Snotlout walked up to her and said "Well hello there." He said as he winked. Heather blushed and said "Hi."

"Snotlout." Hiccup said with a tone which meant "Neither the time nor the place."

"Oh fine." Snotlout said pouting walking back to Hookfang.

Astrid was just standing there with her jaw drop thinking "Someone actually accepted Snotlouts advances?! I guess there goes my hope of having a sane girl here."

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Snotlout said as he caught sight of Astrids expression.

"What? EW no." Astrid said as she slugged him.

One of the nervous students stepped forward along with the other two.

"Hello, I'm Kevin." Said the first one.

"I'm Leroy." Said the second one.

"And I'm Koarak." Said the last one. (All three of them are males btw.)

The bored one stepped forward and said "I guess I should introduce myself. I don't see why I need to take this class anyway; I'm so awesome that any dragon would be lucky to have me."

Hiccup started thinking "Oh great, another Snotlout."

"I'm Mangor." He finished.

"Alright, time to pair. Mangor, you'll be with Snotlout. Koarak, you'll be going with the twins. Leroy, with Fishlegs. Kevin, you are with me, and Heather, you'll be with Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Hey Astrid, trade you partners." Snotlout said.

Astrid was about to refuse but she looked at Heather who seemed to really want to go with Snotlout. But that would mean she would have to go with Mangor.

"Deal." Astrid said finally giving in.

"I'll trade again with you Astrid. I'll take Mangor and you take Kevin." Hiccup said.

"Thank you!" Heather said as she hugged Astrid and went and took her place next to Snotlout.

"All right, tomorrow we shall go and start the lessons. Take today to get to know your partners." Hiccup said and the gang split up to get to know their pupil.


	4. Chapter 4: Teachers and Pupils

**Editor's note: Interesting turn of events. Let's see how this turns out. Please enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Recap on who's with whom:**

 **Snotlout = Heather**

 **Hiccup = Mangor**

 **Astrid = Kevin**

 **Fishlegs = Leroy**

 **Twins = Koarak**

* * *

Chapter 4: Teachers and pupils

* * *

Snotlout and Heather left the academy on Hookfang and went to one of Snotlouts favorite places… It's this nice little island 5 minutes east of Berk where he likes to hang out in his free time. Hookfang landed and Snotlout got off his dragon and offered a hand to Heather to help her down. Heather ignored it and jumped over Snotlout doing a somersault over him and onto the ground.

"That was awesome!" Snotlout said wearing a huge grin.

"Thanks." Heather said turning her face away and moving a strand of hair away from her face, hoping Snotlout couldn't see the red tinge to her cheeks.

* * *

Hiccup and Mangor flew off on Toothless heading to the Cove where Toothless and Hiccup became friends.

When they landed Mangor said "Phew, I thought I was going to be stuck on that stupid dragon forever!"

Toothless growled and readied a Plasma Blast but Hiccup stood in front of Toothless. Toothless closed his mouth and swallowed the Plasma Blast as Hiccup said "If you don't like dragons, why did you sign up to be a dragon rider?"

Mangor turned to Hiccup and said "Oh I like dragons; just cool dragons." Mangor scoffed.

Toothless growled again.

Just then they heard wings flapping and Fishlegs landed with Leroy.

"Excuse me, we were here first fatty." Mangor said.

Meatlug growled at the person insulting her human. Fishlegs sighed and flew away.

Hiccup closed his hands into fists and said "Anyway, none come cooler than Toothless."

"Oh yeah? Then why is his name so pathetic?" Mangor retorted.

There was now no stopping him. Toothless jumped over Hiccup and pinned Mangor to the ground as he readied yet another Plasma Blast. Hiccup grabbed Toothless head and jerked it right before he fired causing the Plasma Blast to harmlessly hit the ground.

"Toothless, down." Hiccup said. Toothless reluctantly got off of Mangor. "Mangor, you have no respect for dragons or me. I hate to do this on the first day but you are not fit to be a dragon rider, you need to grow up." With that, Hiccup got on Toothless and took off, carrying Mangor in Toothless's claws. Toothless dropped Mangor off at his house and Hiccup and Toothless flew off.

* * *

Astrid and Kevin flew off to a sea stack right off of the island. Stormfly landed on the sea stack and the two dismounted and started talking. They talked about how excited Kevin was to start training, how excited Astrid was to actually train someone, etc etc. After talking awhile, it became apparent to Astrid that this guy was pretty smart. After about two hours, it became apparent that he was almost a mix of Hiccup and Fishlegs in intelligence; he had a great mind for mechanics, like Hiccup, and a great knowledge of dragons, like Fishlegs.

After awhile they heard wing flapping and they looked up to see an upset Fishlegs as he flew away.

"Again? Really? They know all my favorite spots!" Fishlegs mumbled.

They decided to finish when their stomachs started growling and they flew to the Great hall for dinner.

* * *

The twins and Koarak decided to just stay at the Academy. After about an hour of seeing the twins fight each other and nearly wreck the Academy, Koarak ran out screaming. He never returned.

* * *

Snotlout and Heather were having an amazing time. Snotlout heard about Heather's past and why she decided to become a rider. Her home was attacked and destroyed by a mad man, and she hoped to become a rider to defend those who can't defend themselves. Heather has no idea of what dragon she wants, even after Snotlout tried his best to advertise a Monstrous Nightmare.

Just then they heard wings flapping and they looked up to see a rounded dragon land with Fishlegs and Leroy.

"Fishlegs, we were here first, Scram!" Snotlout said.

"Every place." Fishlegs mumbled as he flew away.

"Now, where were we?" Snotlout asked.

"You were trying to tell me how awesome a Monstrous Nightmare is." Heather answered.

"Well they are. Hookfang is awesome. Even awesomer then me, but don't tell anyone I said that." Snotlout said.

Hookfang heard this and lifted his head. He then reached over and nuzzled Snotlout…. Then he lit Snotlouts butt on fire.

"OW! HOOKFANG!" Snotlout said as he jumped into the water.

Hookfang did the dragon laugh. Heather laughed as she jumped in the water as well and started splashing Snotlout. It ended up becoming a competition, as everything does, on who can splash the other the most.

* * *

Fishlegs and Leroy actually got to know each other quite well on Meatlugs back going from place to place. They ended up just finishing after stopping at Snotlouts Island. Leroy's reason to become a rider was just so he could study them. Fishlegs knows that he shall like this student.

* * *

At the end of the day the gang met back at the academy. Just the gang.

"Ok, so we are down to three students, no big deal. The twins shall accompany Fishlegs and I'll accompany Astrid. Problem solved there." Hiccup said "Now, y'all get some rest. Tomorrow we go scouting for our pupils dragons."

With that they all went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Attacked

**Editor's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Attacked

* * *

BOOM! Hiccup jumped up wide awake in the middle of the night. BOOM! Hiccup got dressed. BOOM! Hiccup put on his metal leg. BOOM! Hiccup ran outside to find Toothless. BOOM! A plasma blast landed right in front of Hiccup. Hiccup skidded five feet back. Toothless jumped to Hiccup and protected him by placing a wing over them right as another Plasma Blast hit the wing. Toothless roared as Hiccup inspected the wing, relieved to see no damage. The rest of the gang landed near Hiccup.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"We are under attack." Hiccup said.

"By what?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it has blue plasma blast." Hiccup answered.

Just then, they heard a whistle, and it was unmistakable. Night Fury.

"Night Fury! Go Hiccup!" someone screamed assuming it was Hiccup going to save the day.

Then a blue Plasma Blast raced towards the man who yelled that, but was intercepted by a Plasma Blast shot by Toothless.

"Good job bud, now let's go say hi to our guest." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless. Toothless took off and the gang followed them on their dragons. "Fishlegs and Astrid, circle back and help the villagers."

"On it." Astrid said as she and Fishlegs circled back.

"Twins, Snotlout, you go to the cove and wait there, Toothless and I are going to try and push it there, when we get there, strike!" Hiccups said "And remember, Night Furies are extremely smart and have a dead point accuracy. We only get one shot, so if you miss, run!"

The twins and Snotlout turned towards the cove. Hiccup and Toothless angled themselves to the last spot they saw the Night Fury. "Oh where are you?" Hiccup thought.

"Toothless, can you smell him?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shook his head.

"Alright bud, give me some light." Hiccup said and Toothless did his sonar blast which showed no Night Fury anywhere.

"He's gone." Hiccup said.

Hiccup pulled out his signal horn and blew it. The gang knew what that horn meant. It meant to meet at the Academy. Toothless and Hiccup flew towards the Academy. When they entered they saw Astrid and Fishlegs there, and moments later Snotlout and the Twins appeared.

"Where's the Night Fury?" Astrid asked.

"He's gone. Which is concerning, why did it attack?" Hiccup asked.

"Who cares? Next time we'll just show him whose boss!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah, and we'll watch the Night Fury show he's the boss of you." Astrid said.

"Shut up Astrid." Snotlout said.

"What was that?" Astrid asked as she punched him in the gut.

"Nothing." Snotlout said through his teeth.

"Well, until we figure this out, the Dragon training school is cancelled." Hiccup said.

"What? Why?" Astrid asked.

"We can't risk taking the students flying when there's a Night Fury attacking, which would be bad." Hiccup said.

"I agree with Hiccup. Who knows what this Night Fury will do." Fishlegs said.

"I do! Blow stuff up! Which will be awesome." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah." Ruffnut agreed.

"Well, for whatever reason it's doing this, it seems like it's done for now. Let's get some rest." Hiccup said as the gang went home.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival of an old friend

**Editor's note: Hope you like this chapter. Next one shall be a bit longer. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Arrival of an old friend

* * *

Hiccup woke up as the village was excited about something. He walked outside when he heard "Trader Johann is here!" from someone in the village. Hiccup made his way down to the docks with Toothless. When he got near he noticed Toothless stick his nose in the air, smelling something. Suddenly Toothless gave a big gummy smile and darted towards the boat.

"Toothless! Where are you going?" Hiccup called after him.

Toothless kept running. He hadn't smelled this scent since that time when he met Hiccup. It had to be James. James was a huge friend of Hiccups and Toothless. He followed Hiccup when Hiccup came to study Toothless that day. It was amazing, James has fire powers. While Hiccup was a full-out friend, James kinda sat back, observing. Toothless didn't completely trust him until that battle with the Red Death. James had pulled back as much of the fire from the explosion as he could. If he hadn't, Toothless wouldn't have reached Hiccup in time and they would both be dead.

* * *

James got out of the boat and stretched. "Hello Berk, good to be back." He said as he took in the sights. Just then he noticed a giant black lizard racing towards him.

"Toothless, good to see you again." James said as he scratched Toothless under his chin.

"Good to see you as well." Toothless replied.

James jumped, then smiled and threw his hands in the air saying "It worked!"

"What wor-" Toothless asked then stopped in wonder as he realized James understood him.

James pulled out one of his three translator stones. "I found this on the ship, I traded Johann for his three. It's a translator stone; it translates any language into the holder's language for the holder, and translates the holder's language into the language of the person who he's speaking to. I was hoping it works with dragons as well. Can you imagine the look on Hiccups' face when he realizes he can speak with you?" he said.

Toothless eyes widened and said "I can actually have a conversation with Hiccup? That would've been handy when we met, I could tell him how to use the tail, but instead the fool ran me into TWO sea stacks." Toothless said, emphasizing on the "TWO".

James chuckled and said "I remember that. Then you smacked him with your ear."

"Yeah, he may be a fool, but he's MY fool." Toothless said turning his head as Hiccup approached.

"James, what are you doing here?" Hiccup said excitedly on seeing his old friend.

"Oh, just stopping by, found a place to settle, or so I thought, but stuff happened so I needed to get away, I was hoping I could stay here for a bit." James said.

"Of course you can! Come, tell me of your adventures." Hiccup said. Hiccup loved the stories last time James was in town, and was excited to hear what other adventures James has had.

"In a minute, I have something for you." James said pulling out another translator stone and tossing it to Hiccup.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked studying the strange rock.

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you ask Toothless?" James said.

"Haha, very funny. Now are you going to tell me what this is?" Hiccup asked chuckling.

James just stared at him waiting for him to ask Toothless.

"Fine." Hiccup said and turned to Toothless "What is this bud?"

"It's a translator stone. He found it on the ship. Apparently it translates any language into the holder's language and translates the holder's language into the language of the person he's speaking to." Toothless replied.

Hiccup jumped so far back he landed in the water. Seconds later he splashed back to the surface and James helped him up. James was relieved to see Hiccup had kept hold of the stone.

"Awesome, thanks man!" Hiccup said excitedly. James doesn't think he ever saw Hiccup that excited. "We'll finally be able to talk bud."

"Yeah, he was just telling me before you came up he wished we had those when you and him went flying the first time so he could tell you how to use the tail, but unfortunately, you didn't and foolishly hit two sea stacks." James said.

"As I said, he may be a fool, but he's my fool." Toothless said.

"HEY!" Hiccup said.

Toothless and James just laughed as the three walked up to the Great Hall for some breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

**Editor's note: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Discovery

* * *

"So what have you been doing since you left?" Hiccup asked James as they entered the great hall.

"Well, I travelled to Arendelle, which if I'm not mistaken, where several fishermen from here do business with for ice. I engaged in some battles, probably will engage in more battles there. I left some friends there; they were implementing tactics I strongly disagree with so I left for now. I'll go back someday though." James replied.

Just then Stoick entered the great hall looking for Hiccup.

"Good morning son. Who's your friend?" Stoick asked.

"I guess y'all never did actually meet. Dad, this is my friend James. He was there when I met Toothless. He was actually there in the battle against the Red Death. He has magic, he can control fire. When the Red Death exploded, the flames were too fast. James pulled as much fire from it as he could, giving Toothless enough time to save me, without him, Toothless and I would have died." Hiccup answered.

Upon hearing this, Stoick had a huge smile and grabbed James and picked him up, then bowing low he said "In that case, I am eternally indebted to you for saving my son. Tonight, there shall be a feast celebrating the visit of one of Berks greatest Heroes!"

"Actually Dad, he was wondering if he could stay in Berk for awhile, where he's settled in now has some issues so he needs somewhere to lay low." Hiccup said.

"Then he shall stay in Berk! Heck, he'll get his own house, even if he leaves, he'll always have a place to come back to, him, and his entire family line!" Stoick announced.

"There's really no need, I can sleep in the stables, or in a cave. I slept in many areas, there's really no need for special circumstances, all I want is permission to stay on Berk. And as for saving your son, no need to thank me, I didn't do much; Toothless did most of the work. I just bought him some more time." James said.

"You did a lot. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have even been able to make Toothless tail fin. You had a critical design feature if you remember correctly. And without that, we would never have been able to do what we did." Hiccup said.

"Still, no need to do anything big." James said.

"Nonsense. You saved my boy, and indirectly saved Berk on multiple occasions because of that. You deserve much more than this." Stoick said as he turned to leave and make preparations for the feast.

* * *

"Gobber!" Stoick yelled.

Gobber came up to Stoick and said "Yes chief?"

"I want you to start building a house, as big as resources will allow, being extremely decorated and put high on the hill near my house with a good view." Stoick said.

"Ahh, a high importance house. Is it for Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

"No, it's for a hero of Berk who has returned and is living here for awhile." Stoick said.

"Must be some hero to get this kind of house." Gobber said.

"He is. He's the reason Hiccup and Toothless didn't die in the battle against the Red Death." Stoick said.

"Ahh, in that case I'll get on it as fast as I can." Gobber said as he walked up the hill to begin making the plans for the house.

* * *

"So I noticed blasts marks on the way up here. What's created them?" James asked.

"A wild Night Fury." Hiccup answered.

"There's another one?!" James asked, shocked.

"I know! It's amazing! I just wish I knew why it was attacking." Hiccup said.

"Do you have any ideas Toothless?" James asked.

"No, I do not. I can tell you that he's older than me, so he's faster and stronger." Toothless answered.

"How old are you Toothless?" James asked.

"Nineteen." Toothless answered.

"You're my age?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Toothless answered.

"How old do you suppose the Night Fury is?" James asked.

"Hard to say. At least twenty-five" Toothless answered.

"Wait, Night Furies are nocturnal, aren't they? Thus the name Night Fury?" James asked.

"Indeed we are." Toothless answered.

Hiccups eyes widened as he just realized this and said "Wow, living with me really threw off your sleeping habits, huh?"

"Yes, yes it has. But I don't mind it. I like flying with you so if that means I must be awake during the day instead of the night, so be it." Toothless answered.

"So, the other Night Fury should be sleeping. What if we could track it to where it lives?" James asked.

"It'd be risky. We Night Furies are known to be territorial. It would defend its home with its life." Toothless answered.

"Yeah, but it'd be like attacking us in the middle of the night. He'd be half-asleep. Giving us the advantage." James said.

"I suppose. I did get a good whiff of it during the battle. And Night Furies typically don't attack without reason, it could be the Night Fury decided to make its home here, and then realized there's this village so he's trying to scare it off. It would explain why there were no serious injuries, and why it didn't have much of an interest to fight that night, although that might change the next time. I could track it down if it's on the island." Toothless answered.

"I shall get the other riders." Hiccup said getting up to leave but found a hand on his arm.

"No, you, me, and Toothless. The Night Fury may sense a bigger party coming." James said.

"He's right Hiccup." Toothless said.

"Alright, we leave within the hour. Be ready." Hiccup said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Home of a Night Fury

**Editor's note: Hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review. Tell me what you think this encounter with the Black Death shall be like, especially now they can speak with dragons.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The home of a Night Fury

* * *

Hiccup, Toothless, and James were flying for about an hour when Toothless finally picked up the scent.

"There." Toothless said pointing to a cave.

"Take us down bud, but easy, we don't want to spook the other Night Fury." Hiccup said.

Toothless angled towards the cave and landed to the left of the entrance. The wind was blowing against them so their scent shouldn't be detected yet.

"Wait here, I'm going to sneak in and take a look at the area." James whispered.

"Ok, but be careful." Hiccup whispered.

James pulled his hood up and snuck into the cave. He had good night vision due to his extensive training so it didn't take him long to adjust to the dark and see what was around him.

* * *

 **(Editor's note: To those who haven't read my fanfiction "Fire and Ice, Villains and Heroes" here's some background info on James. He wears a black cloak with a hood. He carries a sword at his hip. He is wearing a black chest plate underneath his cloak, it was thin but strong and light and flexible but can hold off a cross bolt from close range. Same for his plate legs. He made them himself, with a rare metal found at the base of the North Mountain.)**

* * *

James saw some pillars and hid behind them. To his left was a smooth wall, to his right, another wall but with rocks and water coming out of it. The water flowed like a waterfall into a nice pond.

"This place makes a great home. No wonder the Night Fury picked it." James thought.

He looked to the back of the cave, that's when he saw it. It was there. A huge Night Fury, bigger then Toothless as Toothless had said. But, unlike his predictions, the Night Fury was awake, and looking straight at James.

"Who are you?" The Night Fury asked.

"My name is James. Why did you attack Berk?" James asked.

"What's Berk?" The Night Fury asked.

"The village you attacked the other night." James answered.

"I didn't want to. He made me do it!" The Night Fury said.

"Who?" James asked.

"The Black Death. He was the Red Deaths mate." The Night Fury responded.

"If that's the case, why didn't you hurt anyone? Night Furies are known for their accuracy." James asked.

"Cause I didn't want to hurt anyone. I always found the war between Dragons and Humans senseless. Both species were just trying to survive." The Night Fury answered.

James stepped forward but the Night Fury growled.

"Careful Human, I may talk to you but I still don't trust you." The Night Fury said eying James sword.

James saw this and unbuckled his sword belt and threw it along with his sword out of the cave.

"James? You alright?" Hiccup called from outside the cave.

"There's more of you? How many?" The Night Fury growled.

"Me, a friend, and a Night Fury." James answered.

"A Night Fury? I thought I was the last one." The Night Fury said.

"Want to meet him?" James asked.

"Yes, but ONLY the Night Fury." The Night Fury answered.

"Hiccup, send Toothless in, but don't come in yourself." James called out.

"Toothless? What a degrading name." The other Night Fury said.

"It was given to him due to the ability to retract your teeth. Hiccup gave it to him when he first saw it and he said it. The name kinda stuck." James said.

"Ahh." Was all the Night Fury said.

Toothless walked in and looked around. Then Toothless saw the other Night Fury and walked up to him and smelled him.

"Ahh, a younger Night Fury. If you don't mind me asking, what's that on your tail?" The Night Fury asked motioning towards his artificial wing.

"Hiccup shot me down during a raid on his village. He came to kill me, but he couldn't. He set me free, which I intended to kill him, but after looking in his eyes, I saw what he must've seen. Someone who was just as scared as him. We slowly became friends, then he built this artificial fin which allows me to fly. He has to be in the saddle for me to be able to so he can control the fin." Toothless said.

"So you became friends with the human who maimed you?" The Night Fury asked.

"He's nice. He looks after me and I look after him. He's incredibly smart, he might even contest the Night Fury in intelligence." Toothless said.

"A smart human? I'd like to meet one." The other Night Fury said.

"You have. James is also incredibly smart. He helped Hiccup with my fin. Without him, the tail wouldn't have worked." Toothless said.

James stepped forward, earning a warning growl from the other Night Fury. James turned his head away and closed his eyes and reached his hand out.

"Ah, no touchy touchy! At least, not until you wash those hands." The other Night Fury growled and went towards a corner in the cave.

Toothless laughed.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"That's what I said to Hiccup when he first tried to touch me." Toothless said still laughing.

"Ahh, so that's what that growl means.." James said.

"Yup." Toothless said as he walked over to the other Night Fury.

* * *

Hiccup just stood outside the cave waiting. James walked out.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"We're in danger." James said.

"Why?" Hiccup said.

"Just talked to the other Night Fury. It was made to attack the village by a Black Death." James said.

"Black Death?" Hiccup asked.

"The Red Deaths mate." James answered.

"Oh the gods hate me." Hiccup said realizing the danger.

"Yes, yes they do." James said.

"So what else happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I tried to tame the other Night Fury." James said.

"You do realize that took me days to do, right?" Hiccup said.

"Well it seemed like it trusted me enough. Apparently it said the same thing Toothless said to you when you first tried to touch him." James said.

"And what's that?" Hiccup asked.

"' Ah, no touchy touchy! At least, not until you wash those hands.'" James answered.

James went over and washed his hands.

"Let's see if this works." James said and reentered the cave.

* * *

James entered the cave and slowly approached the other Night Fury, turning his head and closing his eyes, he reached out once more. The Night Fury took a moment to think. Toothless thought he was going to reject it when the Night Fury put his snout on James hand.

"Alright, you been truthful to me thus far, I believe you mean no harm, friend. But can you protect me from the Black Death?" The Night Fury asked.

"I protect everyone, including dragons. I shall defend you and Berk with my life. Will you fight with me?" James responded.

"Not only that, but if you remain true to your word, I'll be your companion for all your travels." The other Night Fury said.

"Alright, but you'll need a name." James said.

"Alright, but not something like 'Toothless', no offense." The other Night Fury said. Toothless growled.

"Hmm, tough dragon, not afraid to fight, but willing to help defend himself and those in need. Stealthy, Night Fury… How about Night stalker?" James asked.

"I like it." Night stalker said.

"Well, let's get to Berk and let them know you're no longer a threat. Then we'll make a plan for this Black Death." James said. Night Stalker, James, and Toothless left the cave.

"Night Stalker, can you give me a lift?" James asked.

"Of course. I guess I should go ahead and get used to this." Night Stalker asked.

"Wow, I guess being able to speak allows trust to build between dragons and humans easier, wish we had these stones before." Hiccup said.

All four of them took off and headed to Berk and James told Hiccup of everything that happened along the way.


	9. Chapter 9: Plans

**Editor's note: Sorry for such a short chapter. I shall post a longer one later. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. And sorry for wait, college started this week. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Plans

* * *

James, Night Stalker, Hiccup and Toothless landed at the Great Hall. As the four walked in the village saw the other Night Fury and carefully approached the Great Hall as well. Stoick heard of this and left his house in a sprint towards the Great Hall, and upon seeing the crowd he said "Everyone wait here!" Then he entered.

"Hiccup! What's going on?" Stoick asked.

"Dad, this is Night Stalker, he's a friend, he didn't want to attack Berk but he was made to do it." Hiccup said.

"By who?" Stoick asked.

"The Black Death. He's the Red Death's mate." James answered.

"Oh boy." Stoick said.

"Yeah. I would recommend evacuating Berk until we have a chance to stop the Black Death." James said.

"We haven't evacuated Berk ever. Why should we start now?" Stoick asked.

"Because, the Red Death was strong enough to control other dragons, the Black Death is likely more powerful being a male dragon." Hiccup said.

"We will not run." Stoick said.

"Oh you Vikings and your stubbornness issues!" James scowled.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." Stoick said.

Bored, Night Stalker started wondering around the Great Hall, not wanting to go outside due to all the people outside that he didn't know.

"You Vikings shall get yourselves killed cause you won't run!" James said.

"Hey now, we are pretty tough." Hiccup said.

"Yes, you are, but there comes a time, when you must realize, for the good of the people, a temporary retreat may be the best for them. We're not giving up on Berk, just waiting until we can solve this." James said.

"I suppose you're right. I'll start getting the ships ready." Stoick said.

With that, Stoick left the Great Hall.

"So, what is the plan?" Night Stalker asked.

"Figured we could try the same strategy Hiccup used on the Red Death, only all of us. Hiccup and Toothless, and you and I, will get the Black Death to follow us into the clouds where we'll surprise him. We'll use your stealthiness to blast him over and over again. And then we'll try lighting his own gas against him." James said.

"I doubt that'll work, especially if the Black Death knows how we killed his mate." Toothless said.

"Yeah, which is why, we'll fall back on plan B if it fails. Night Stalker and I will get his attention and lead the Black Death to the cove where Hiccup and Toothless with the rest of the gang will be waiting, and when the Black Death and I show up, everyone blasts him at once, try to push him towards typhoomerang island. Let them deal with him." James said.

"That could work." Toothless said.

"It's risky." Hiccup said.

"You riding Toothless is risky. But both are necessary." James said.

"True. I shall meet with the gang and tell them of the plan." Hiccup said as he and Toothless left to tell the others.


	10. Chapter 10: First Flight

Chapter 10: First Flight

* * *

James and Night Stalker sat in the Great Hall thinking about the plan. It was about midday with barely any clouds in the sky when they eventually left. James looked towards the waters and watched the waves roll over each other. To his right were the forest which eventually led to the cove and to his left was the village of Berk. The village was busy with citizens packing getting ready to evacuate to the next village where Stoick had good ties with the chief.

"This could go very wrong." James said to himself.

"Or very right." Night Stalker said.

"I don't know. It's risky either way. Last time I assisted on the ground and barely saved Hiccups and Toothless lives, how do we know I can do the same in air combat. I never flew before except for what my powers allowed and that doesn't include combat. I have to use my full powers and hands to fly which leaves me unable to attack in the air. I'm sorely mismatched in aerial combat." James said.

"Well, now you have me, you don't have to rely on your powers to fly." Night Stalker said.

"I know that, but I've been trained for fighting on the ground, never in the sky." James said.

"Well, it's a good thing you're a good learner." Night Stalker said.

"Good point. So what do you say? Shall we practice flying together? This is a new experience for both of us." James said.

"Yes, let's do this. Just be sure to hold on, Hiccup gave me a saddle for you so don't let go." Night Stalker said.

"I'll be sure to hold on." James said as he seated himself on the saddle ready to fly.

"Alright, then off we go." Night Stalker said spreading his wings and taking off.

* * *

Hiccup was in the training arena explaining to the gang the situation and the plan.

"I don't know Hiccup; it sounds a bit risky to me." Astrid said.

"It is, but it's our only hope to save Berk." Hiccup answered.

"You're crazy, I still like that." Ruffnut said getting uncomfortably close to Hiccups face.

Astrid pulled Ruffnut away and pushed her into a water bucket.

"I'm in." Snotlout said.

"Me too." Fishlegs said.

"Alright, so if everyone is in, let's get to work. I am going to go see James and help train him on how to fly and whatnot." Hiccup said.

Just then a black shape whizzed by the training center and on the back of it was a highly trained, expert fighting, magic user dressed in black, screaming. Hiccup got on Toothless back and they took off after the Night Fury and the screaming warrior. Toothless flew as fast as he could and he still was losing ground on the other Night Fury.

"Come on Toothless, faster!" Hiccup said.

"I'm trying, but the other Night Fury is older than me, which makes him faster." Toothless said panting.

"Then try to get his attention." Hiccup said.

Toothless shot a plasma blast in the direction of Night Stalker which whizzed past Night Stalker and exploded.

"Oh come on." James said.

 **Five minutes later….**

James is sitting on a beach blackened with Night Stalker eating a pile of fish behind him and Hiccup and Toothless across from him. Toothless was also eating a pile of fish. Hiccup was laughing.

"This is pay back for when I laughed at you when Toothless did this to you, isn't it?" James asked.

"No… Well maybe a little." Hiccup said chuckling.


	11. Chapter 11: Second flight

**Editor's note: Sorry for delay, college takes a lot of free time away. I will try to do better in the future, and I will post as much as I can when winter break comes. Hope y'all had a good thanksgiving and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Second flight

* * *

James, Hiccup, Toothless and Night Stalker were still sitting by their fire. James and Hiccup have drifted off to sleep leaving Toothless and Night Stalker up talking. Night Stalker said "It feels funny having a human ride on me."

Toothless chuckled and responded "Oh you'll get used to it, and once you do and a connection is formed, not just a wish-to-survive connection, but an actual connection, you will never want to fly by yourself again."

Night Stalker shrugged and said "Eh, I am not too sure about that. I think I will prefer flying alone."

Toothless responded "I thought the same as well, but once I got to know Hiccup and a connection formed, I didn't wish to fly alone anymore."

Night Stalker sarcastically said "Not that you have much of a choice."

Toothless rolled his eyes and said "Haha very funny. But seriously, it's an experience like you wouldn't believe, and James is a good guy."

Night Stalker replied "Never said he wasn't, I'm just more of a lone dragon. Well, we should probably head back and prepare for the battle." With that Toothless and Night Stalker woke their riders up. James and Hiccup mounted their dragons and rode, much easier than last time, back to Berk.

* * *

The next morning James left the house and walked up to the academy to see how the defenses were coming along. The other riders have created flying patterns to use during the fight in case the plan doesn't go correctly. They have filled multiple buckets up with water to hook on top of the buildings so they don't burn down.

"Hey." Astrid said behind him.

"Oh hey, I don't think we formally met, my name is-". James started but Astrid cut him off.

"James, I know. Hiccup told us about you. You got us on this crazy plan." Astrid said.

"Yes, I'm here to offer my assistance with whatever needs doing." James said.

"How about you stop creating crazy plans which will kill Hiccup or one of us?" Astrid suggested.

"Well the plan worked before, and I'm not sure what else to do against a dragon this big. Do you have any ideas?" James retorted.

"Just don't get in our way rookie. We know how to fly and handle our dragons, after that spectacular performance you showed us yesterday, it's apparent if you do show up you'll just get in our way and get us killed." Astrid said. After she said that, she left.

James said to himself "Well that was an odd interaction."

* * *

Night Stalker woke up and noticed three things. First was, there was the smell of fish in the air which made him hungry. Second thing was, James wasn't in the house. And the third thing, the buzzing in his head from the Black Death is gone. Night Stalker got up and went hunting for fish. After eating a couple of mouthfuls of fish, he set out tracking James. Night Stalker found James in about five minutes.

"Hey James, whatcha working on?" Night Stalker asked as he walked in the academy.

James, who was fiddling with a miniature crossbow, replied "Oh just some weapons that might help with fighting the Black Death. This is a mini crossbow, becoming more and more popular lately in kingdoms south of here, but Berk is yet to adopt it. And this over here is a miniature catapult. It works like Hiccups shield, but instead of attaching it to a shield, I'm going to attach it to my sword."

"Interesting. And how will this help?" Night Stalker asked.

"Well, if I'm fighting on land, I can use it to fight when I can't use my sword, and if I'm fighting on you, it gives me a different arsenal of weaponry I can use." James responded.

"Nice, well it seems like you've been busy this morning." Night Stalker said.

"I have. I even improved on your saddle." James pulled his saddle out from a chest "It has leg straps so I don't fall easily, and it has multiple different pockets so I can hold bolts for the crossbow, rocks for the catapult, and other essentials all while not weighing you down much. You see, it distributes the weight evenly so it's not pulling on you as hard. Even if I load everything on the right side it'll be even weigh on both of your sides." James said.

"Well, seeing as you have the saddle out, let's take another test flight." Night Stalker said.

"I don't know, I didn't do so well last time." James said.

"We didn't do so well last time. We'll start off slower and build our speed slowly." Night Stalker said.

"Alright, you've convinced me." James said as he set to work putting the saddle on Night Stalker.

After he got the saddle on Night Stalker, James got on and Night Stalker took off slowly. They flew around gently, slowly climbing higher and higher and enjoyed the flight.


	12. Chapter 12: Hiccup & Toothless

Chapter 12: Hiccup & Toothless

 **Editor's note: I am so sorry for the really long delay. College and work takes a lot of my free time. It didn't help that I lost my computer for a couple of weeks either. (It broke and had to get a new one) I also lost inspiration for it but recently found it again last week. I just got the chance to write the next chapter.**

* * *

(5 weeks later)

Hiccup was busy drawing on his map, figuring out the fine details of the plan. It's been five busy weeks between planning this attack, and training James to fight and fly on a dragon. James was a natural learner, he got the hang of flying on his second try, and even got to the point he could do complex maneuvers by the fifth flight. He is now getting used to fighting in air. Hiccup chuckled to himself wondering if he feels sorry for James more, or Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup." Toothless said as he entered Hiccups' room.

"Hey buddy. What are you up to?" Hiccup responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go flying. You've been so busy with everything we haven't gone flying alone in a week!" Toothless exclaimed.

"I know, I'm sorry bud. But until we deal with this Black Death, we got to stay focused and alert. The Black Death could attack any minute now." Hiccup said.

"If we don't go flying soon, I'm likely to attack any minute now." Toothless said furrowing his eyebrows.

Hiccup sighed. "Oh the gods hate me. Alright, let's go flying bud."

Toothless gave him a gummy smile and said "Yay!"

"Yay? For some reason, that's not the response I thought you were giving." Hiccup said.

"Why wouldn't it be? I love flying. And remember, I'm only a runt. I don't have to be mature ALL the time." Toothless responded shooting him a look.

"No, I suppose you don't." Hiccup chuckled as he put the saddle on Toothless and got on him.

"Ready?" Toothless asked.

"Why ask? You can't fly if I'm not anyway." Hiccup teased.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Toothless growled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatcha going to do about it?" Hiccup joked.

No answer. Just a growl.

"Toothless?" Hiccup questioned, wondering if he went too far.

More growling.

"It's ok bud, I was only joking." Hiccup said.

Growling turned into a snarl.

"Uhhhh…" Hiccup said.

Toothless reared up knocking Hiccup off the saddle. Toothless turned around to face Hiccup face to face. Hiccup gulped. Toothless inched closer to Hiccup, his eyes turned to slits.

"Uh, Toothless, if this is about what I said, I'm sorry." Hiccup said.

Toothless pinned Hiccup down and… Started licking Hiccup from the chin to the top of his head multiple times.

"Oh Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out." Hiccup groaned. Toothless let Hiccup up and laughed.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" Toothless shot the question back chuckling.

(Horn bellows)

Toothless and Hiccup look out the window.

"The Black Deaths here." Toothless and Hiccup said at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13: Attack on Berk

**Editor's note: Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Attack on Berk Part 1

* * *

James and Night Stalker were the first ones on the shoreline. Hiccup and Toothless were there shortly after, followed by the rest of the gang. As the gang landed, Astrid shot James a nasty glare.

"Where is he?" Hiccup asked.

James pointed to a wall of smoke slowly heading towards Berk. "There. If it follows the same pace, it'll be here in two hours."

"Two hours? That's not a lot of time. What happened to our warning parties? Why didn't they light the signal fires?" Astrid asked.

"Perhaps the Black Death got to them too quickly, perhaps they fell asleep, there's multiple different possibilities but we don't have time to worry about that right now." James said.

"James is right. Everyone knows the plan, so get in your places." Hiccup said.

"Right. Wait, what's the plan?" Tuffnut asked.

"Just get to the cove!" Hiccup yelled.

"Alright, sheesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the yak dung." Tuffnut grumbled.

"Odd fellow, isn't he?" James asked.

"You have no idea." Hiccup replied.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut got on their dragons and flew to the cove.

* * *

Queen Elsa begun her trip to Berk. Johann still used his ship so Arendelle's fleet had to follow behind him. It will take two weeks before they reach Berk. Elsa closed her eyes and remembered saying her goodbyes and placing Anna in charge of the kingdom. Elsa walked up to the top of the boat and looked over the map Johann had provided. There were three rest stops circled through their journey. All of them on small, uninhabited islands. "It will be better that way, trust me. Most islands in this region won't take too kindly to a military force landing on their soil, I'm sure you can understand that." Was Johann's response when asked why those particular islands.

* * *

Hans and Alvin were making their way closer and closer to Berk.

"In a couple of weeks Berk shall be mine. With your armada and my dragon riders, they'll fall quickly." Alvin said.

"And after that, Arendelle." Hans chuckled.

* * *

Hiccup, James, Toothless and Night Stalker were sitting on the shoreline waiting. And waiting. And waiting some more. James took the time to check all his new weapon attachments and mini crossbow to make sure they are working flawlessly. Hiccup studied the smoke formation of the Black Death. Toothless and Night Stalked just watched anxiously.

"It's weird." Hiccup said.

"What is?" James asked.

"The smoke wall. Why the smoke wall? The Red Death didn't put off that much smoke unless it was breathing fire. And no way can that thing carry fire that long." Hiccup answered.

"The Black Death isn't like any other dragons. It has capabilities unlike anything you've seen." Night Stalker said.

"But every dragon has a shot limit. Some of them are just ridiculously high." Hiccup said.

"Not the Black Death. It has no shot limits." Night Stalker replied.

"Whatever. We will still beat it if we all stay together." Toothless said as he snuggled closer to Hiccup.

"I hope you're right Toothless." James said.

"Alright, I'm tired of waiting, I say we engage it now and get it over with." Hiccup said.

"That's not the plan. If we run into trouble the others won't be able to help us if we fly out that far." James said.

"James, we knew from the beginning it was going to have to depend on the four of us, so let's go get this over with." Toothless said.

"I agree." Night Stalker said.

"Well, since it's three against one, I guess I have no choice." James said as he mounted Night Stalker and buckled his leg straps.

"Alright, let's do this." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless.

The Night Furies took off into the air towards the smoke wall.

 **To be continued….**


	14. Chapter 14: A false Alarm & a champion

**Editor's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you would like to see in this story. I am planning on a couple of twists and fun with this story. The ending will probably come somewhere in the twenties and I already have a great ending planned. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: A false alarm and A Champion emerges

* * *

As James and Hiccup flew closer, James noticed something odd.

"Something's off." James said.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"The dragons, more specifically, the wild dragons. When y'all faced the Red Death, all the dragons reacted. But when facing this, only the tamed ones are reacting, and probably only because we are reacting." James said.

"What are you saying?" Hiccup asked becoming confused.

"Maybe this isn't the Black Death. Maybe it's something else. That would explain why the dragons aren't reacting." James said.

"What could make a smoke wall like this?" Hiccup asked.

Just then they entered the smoke wall. Almost immediately they saw glowing lights through the smoke. There was at least a thousand of them. All flying past them.

"What are they? I can't see!" Hiccup shouted.

"They are Monstrous Nightmares! Hundreds of them and they are all on fire!" James shouted back.

"Why are they here?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"Let's ask." Toothless responded catching up to a Nightmare.

After a brief exchange, Toothless said "They are migrating. Apparently it happens every couple of years and it happens on an island just north of Berk. They are lighting up their bodies to keep away unknown enemies."

"Interesting, well, in any case we should head home and let the others know." Hiccup said.

Hiccup, Toothless, James and Night Stalker turned around and headed back to Berk. They quickly flew and were soon ahead of the smoke cloud.

"Good to be out of the smoke." James coughed.

"Yeah." Hiccup answered.

They set down in the Academy and Hiccup blew his signal horn. Within five minutes the rest of the gang was flying into the Academy. Surprisingly, Fishlegs and Meatlug were the first ones there. Second was Astrid, then Snotlout, then the twins.

"How'd you beat us?" Astrid asked surprised cause Meatlug was typically the slower of the dragons.

"I told you, Meatlug has gotten faster." Fishlegs replied.

"Wait, Meatlug got faster? So the rumors are true…" James pondered.

"What rumors?" Fishlegs asked.

"You don't know the rumors of the Gronckle Champion?" James asked.

"No. Please tell me." Fishlegs asked.

"Rumor is, every 200 years, there comes a Gronckle that outshines every other Gronckle. It's faster, smarter, stronger than the rest. Its hide eventually becomes virtually indestructible. It'll live for about 100 years, while a normal Gronckle lives for about 60. Its purpose in life is to protect its fellow dragons, and more specifically, its fellow Gronckles." James said.

"WHOA! And you think this is my Meatlug?" Fishlegs asked.

"I do. No Gronckle should ever be able to beat a Deadly Nadder, and yet, yours did. Of course, there is a way to know for certain." James said.

"And what's that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Night Stalker, Plasma Blast!" James said pointing at Meatlug.

Night Stalker was about to object but thought better of it. Night Stalker aimed and fired. Of course, with the target not moving, it was an easy hit. Meatlug was a little black from the heat and a little bit of smoke drifted off but pretty much unharmed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! MEATLUG, ARE YOU OK? Fishlegs ask as he ran to wipe off the black stains.

"Here." James said tossing his translator stone.

"I'm fine Fishlegs. It didn't hurt." Meatlug said.

"It didn't?" Fishlegs asked.

"No Gronckle should be able to at least be in the same spot. Most Gronckles would have at least been blown backwards. Unless the Gronckle was a Gronckle Champion." James said.

"So what does this mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"It means" James paused "We have a new secret weapon."

Fishlegs and Meatlug looked at each other.


	15. Chapter 15: A meeting

**Editor's note: Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review of what you think and would like to see in this story!**

* * *

Chapter 15: A meeting

* * *

"We will discuss this later. Why did you call us back, has there been a development? Astrid asked.

"There has. It's not the Black Death. It's roughly a thousand Monstrous Nightmares migrating north." Hiccup said.

"Migrating? Why would they do that?" Fishlegs asked.

"No idea. But what's important is that it's not the Black Death. Which means we must stay vigilant." James said.

"How do we even know this thing IS coming?" Snotlout asked.

"Because I went scouting awhile back. Remember? I reported there were literally islands scorched to nothing, all leading here." Astrid said.

"Yes, but there was no Black Death in sight." Snotlout said.

"Yes, because like Night Furies, the Black Death is nocturnal. Astrid scouted in the daytime, the Black Death was in some kind of cave sleeping. He probably found a nice underwater cave." Night Stalker replied.

"Wait, they are underwater dragons?" Hiccup asked.

Night Stalker sighed and said "This is one of the reasons why they are so dangerous. They are all types of dragon. Water, electric, fire, etc. There's nothing they can't do."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Fishlegs said.

"There's always something we can do Fishlegs. Remember that. As long as we are able to stand and fight, there is always something we can do. And I don't know about all of you, but I CAN NOT and WILL NOT stand by and watch this dragon kill everyone on Berk. I'll continue to fight, and I'll even die if it comes to it, but I will die fighting. I will die with my head held high. I will die with honor. I can't speak for you or make you take the same commitment, but I implore you all, fight with me. FIGHT FOR YOUR VILLAGE! FIGHT FOR YOUR HOMES! FIGHT FOR YOUR FRIENDS! FIGHT FOR YOUR FAMILY! AND FIGHT FOR YOUR DRAGONS! WHO'S WITH ME?" James was nearly shouting as he reached the end of his speech.

"WE ARE!" shouted the rest of the gang.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" James said.

"Are you hard of hearing or something?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup face-palmed.

James just looked at him. "Yea the mood is gone now." James said after that.

"Now everyone get some sleep, we shall pick up on this tomorrow." Hiccup said.

As everyone started to leave, Astrid said "James, can I speak to you for a moment, alone?"

"Uh, sure." James said as he stopped and waved goodnight to the rest of the gang.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier. It wasn't fair." Astrid said.

"Hey, it's alright. Fear is a common reaction to situations such as this." James said.

"I am not afraid!" Astrid said.

"Don't be ashamed. Everyone gets fearful sometimes, I'd be lying if I said I never felt fear." James said.

Astrid went to slug him but right before her fist made contact, James caught it.

"Going to have to do a lot better than that." James said with a cocky smile.

Astrid yanked her hand out of his and grabbed his wrist.

"Like this?" Astrid asked as she attempted to flip him.

But as she was flipping him, James turned ever so slightly, grabbing Astrid's other hand and reversed the flip causing her to be on the ground instead of him.

"Better, but still not enough." James said as he released her. "Now, instead of attacking me, why don't you admit it, you are afraid. I'm not going to think any less of you. Fear keeps you alive. Fear keeps you vigilant. But, it only keeps you alive when used in the right way. Use fear too often and you live, but you miss out on life."

Astrid got up and said "Fine, I am afraid. For the first time in my life, I finally feel like I got friends. Not just people who were afraid that if they didn't hang around me they'd get beat up, or they only hung out with me cause I was the tough, cool girl. Now I feel like they are actually there to be my friend. Especially Hiccup. And I'm afraid of losing them. I'm afraid of going back to being that same, lonely girl I was before… Before Hiccup!"

"I know how you feel. The way I was brought up, it didn't leave me many friends." James created a fireball in his palm. "Most thought I was a freak and didn't want anything to do with me. And those who did had to see me be chased out of town by those who thought I was a freak. I had very little friends. I know what it is to be scared of losing the only friends you got. But you must learn something. I had to as well. You will never have as good of a friend, as you are to yourself." James extinguished the fireball. "It's important to have friends, but it's even more important to believe in yourself and have a friend inside of you." James said.

"Maybe. Thank you for talking with me. You have a goodnight James." Astrid said as she left.

"Goodnight." James said.


	16. Chapter 16: Gonna have an eel of a time

**Editor's note: Sorry for such a long delay. I had to deal with finals week of school as well as work. Then I lost my power cord to my laptop so my computer has been down. I am using my mom's laptop but won't always have the ability to use it. Now, without further delay, here is Chapter 16.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Gonna have an eel of a time

* * *

"Hiccup! James is looking for you!" a random villager yelled from outside the chief's house.

"Son, get down there before I strangle the messenger for waking me up at this ungodly hour!" Stoick said.

Hiccup sighed and got up and got dressed. He looked out the window. It was barely light out.

"Come on bud." Hiccup said. "Let's go see what James wants."

Toothless growled, not liking being woken up so early… Which Hiccup thought was kind of ironic him being a Night Fury and all. They walked out of the house and Hiccup climbed into Toothless's saddle and they took off into the sky. Toothless did a couple of backflips as he loves flying with Hiccup. At that moment the sun started peaking on the horizon.

"Wow, look bud, it's beautiful. We should get up and go flying every day at this time." Hiccup said in awe.

Toothless growled.

"Yeah you're right, it is way too early. Alright bud, there's James cabin, let's see what he needs." Hiccup responded. Hiccup and Toothless landed and walked up to the door and waited as Hiccup knocked.

"Come in!" came the response.

Hiccup and Toothless walked into the cabin to see James working on a map in the room that was lit by a floating ball of fire.

"Hey James, you sent for us?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I need your help. I talked to Fishlegs to see what y'all have been up to since I've been gone. He says you discovered an island of eels, that you call it eel island." James said.

"Yes, we did. Toothless almost died because of it. Why do you ask?" Hiccup said.

"Because I need you to take me there." James answered.

"Wait what?! Did you not just hear what I said? Toothless almost died there." Hiccup said. "It's too dangerous, we can't return."

"We have to." James said.

"Why? Why do we have to?" Hiccup asked.

"Think about it. If a single eel did that to toothless, what could a whole net worth of eels do to the Black Death? Think about it, we can make arrows dipped in eel blood. We can carry bags of eels to throw into the mouth of the Black Death, we have literally a poison that works with almost every dragon, and we have a source where eels are abundant. We should use all the resources that we've been given. I have put a lot of thought into this, if Toothless and Night Stalker will hold the net in their claws, we can fly the net through the river and successfully grab at least a hundred eels." James answered.

"Well, I guess you are right, we should use every resource. But if we are going to do this, let's get the whole gang so we can get as many eels as possible." Hiccup said.

"Agreed, but leave Astrid and Stormfly." James said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"So Berk isn't left completely defenseless." James answered.

"Fine." With that, Hiccup blew his horn which meant the riders need to meet at the Academy. James and Hiccup got on their Night Furies and flew towards the academy. When they arrived Astrid, Fishlegs and the Twins were already waiting for them.

"Alright, now we just need to wait for Snotlout." Hiccup said as he and James got off their dragons.

"I'm here!" Snotlout shouted as Hookfang launched into the academy.

"Alright, James has a plan, it's risky, but it should give us the advantage we so desperately need against the Black Death. Why don't you tell them James?" Hiccup said.

James proceeded to tell them the plan and after he finished everyone went off to prepare for their assignments. All except for Astrid.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Astrid asked James.

"Sure." James said.

"Why am I left on patrol detail? I should be out there, helping. Put Snotlout on patrol." Astrid said.

"Snotlout can't hold his own against a major threat. He acts big, tough and brave, which is good, but will mean he won't last. You think, you strategize, you can hold your own until we can get back. That is why you are on patrol. You are the logical choice." James responded.

Astrid sighed. "Fine, I'll be on patrol, but I'm not happy about it."

* * *

As Hiccup was packing, Toothless whined. "What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked.

"Last time we were here, I almost killed you when I went berserk." Toothless responded "I couldn't live with myself if I harm you Hiccup. You're my best friend."

"Listen, I know you're scared, but we need to do this. We'll be fine bud, I promise." Hiccup said. That was all Toothless needed to calm down. With that Toothless pushed Hiccup down and started licking him from the bottom of his chin to the top of his hair.

"Oh Toothless you know that doesn't come out!" Hiccup groaned.

"I know." Toothless said laughing.


	17. Chapter 17: Eels, eels and more eels

**Editor's note: Hope you enjoy this Chapter! Credit to** ivanganev1992 **for suggesting the eel-blood dipped arrows and spears!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Eels, eels, and oh boy, more eels

* * *

James and Hiccup were on approach to the river at eel island with a net in each of their dragons claws. Snotlout and the twins were behind them with their own net. Fishlegs was on Meatlug watching to make sure none of their dragons ingested an eel.

"Here we go! Remember, only submerge the nets! Don't let your dragons touch the water. We want to make this as safe as possible for the dragons." Hiccup said trying to keep Toothless flying steady as all the dragons were reacting terribly to this.

With that, Hiccups and James net was in the water. After about five seconds they pulled up and their net was filled to the brim with eels. Next, Snotlout and the twins made their approach. After having their net in the water for five seconds, their net was also filled to the brim.

"Alright, let's get these eels back to Berk." James said.

With that they all set towards Berk. After about two hours they landed at the academy. "Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid, help me get the eels to my place so I can set up the defenses. Hiccup, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, start doing a patrol. 15 miles out in a circle around Berk. I want a birds' eye view! After 5 hours come and trade with Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid." James said.

With that, James, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid loaded up the eels into barrels and started moving them to James' house. Hiccup and the twins got on their dragons and took off to start the patrol.

"Astrid, how's the auxiliary team I've heard so much about? We may need their help with the patrols." James said.

"They're ready to go into action, but I wouldn't recommend sending untrained riders to fight this thing." Astrid answered.

"Untrained? If I remember correctly y'all faced the Red Death the first time you've flown your dragons. Besides, I don't want them fighting. I want them as help on the patrol so the core group doesn't have to keep worrying about patrols when we should be rested to fight. Also, I do want them on crowd control. Even though most everyone on Berk has evacuated, there are still a few who have chosen to stay behind. I want the auxiliary team to make sure nothing happens to them. And also try and save as many buildings as we can. Those resources to keep rebuilding them isn't cheap." James said.

"Heard that. I'll brief them when we get these barrels to your house." Astrid said.

"Thank you." James said with a smile.

"You're welcome. I just hope we can stop this thing." Astrid said.

With that, they got the barrels to James' house and Astrid took off to brief the auxiliary team. Fishlegs and Snotlout asked what they should be doing.

"Take some lumber and rocks. Fly to the rock stacks that surrounds Berk. I want you to make a wall. From what I've heard from Night Stalker this thing likes to walk and swim more than fly, so let's find out why. Block its path." James said.

Snotlout and Fishlegs got on their dragons to go fulfill their orders. James turned to the eels and started making arrows dipped in eel's blood. After he made about 200 arrows dipped in eel's blood, he made about 20 spears dipped in it. He then took 10 bags filled with eels and put them in the saddle he has for Night Stalker.

"What do you think?" James asked.

"Dirty business using eels. But if it works, it shall be awesome, just make sure not to hit me with any of that stuff." Night Stalker said.

"I give you my word, I will not let anything happen to you as I breathe." James said.

"And I give you mine as well." Night Stalker said.

"So what now?" James asked.

"I think we should work on some in-flight maneuvers." Night Stalker said.

"Alright. Let me get your saddle on." James said.

After a little bit of hooking up Night Stalkers saddle, James got on and they took off.

"What kind of maneuvers are we thinking of trying?" James asked.

"Barrel rolls, quick dives, power dives, banking on sharp turns, things we shall need during this fight. I can do it all, I just need to make sure you can hold on." Night Stalker said.

"That's why I built these straps. Even if I let go, my legs are held in place." James said.

"I wasn't talking about holding onto me. I'm talking about holding on to your sword. We can't have you losing that in a fight. I want you to have it out and keep it in a fighting stance throughout the flight." Night Stalker replied.

"Alright." James said as he drew his sword and got in a stance he figured would be the best for mid-air fighting.

"Ready?" Night Stalker asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." James answered.

With that Night Stalker started with a few barrels rolls. It started with just flipping over. Then it turned into flipping over while literally changing directions. James was thrown off-guard at first but quickly regained his footing on the situation.

"How are you doing?" Night Stalker asked.

"I'm alright, let's continue." James said. With that, Night Stalker started doing quick dives. He would dive ten feet then level off. Then he would dive twenty feet, then level off. Fifty feet. A hundred feet. Two hundred feet. James had very little difficulty with this so Night Stalker went on to power dives. Night Stalker climbed to over the clouds.

"Ready for a power dive?" Night Stalked asked.

"I am." James said.

Night Stalker folded his wings and pointed his nose straight down and his tail straight up. After a few seconds James caught his bearing and leaned forward to be practically laying down on Night Stalker to help with wind resistance. When Night Stalker was a hundred feet from the ocean he opened his wings and leveled off about twenty feet from the ocean.

"What was incredible!" James shouted with a grin on his face. He couldn't help but get an excitement rush from that.

"Yeah, that's my favorite part of flying as well." Night Stalker said.

Night Stalker then angled towards the rock stacks. When they just came into sight Night Stalker began explaining how to bank.

"When we start the banking, you need to lean slightly towards the direction we are turning to help offset the weight so we can make the turn. Make sure you don't lean too much are you'll turn us into a rock stack." Night Stalker said.

"Got it." James said.

"I hope so." Night Stalker said as they entered the maze of rock stacks. "Left." Night Stalker said as they started banking left. "Good. Right." Night Stalker said as they completed the first turn and was making the second turn. "Alright, let's see how you do without me helping you." Night Stalker said. As they were making the third turn which was another right, James leaned a little too far causing them to hit a rock stack.

"Too much!" Night Stalker grumbled as he flicked James with his ear. James apologized and corrected himself as they were flying and making the turns perfectly. At one point James saw an overhang and undid his straps, sheathed his sword, and jumped on the overhang, ran across it and jumped on to Night Stalkers back. Or that was the plan. Unfortunately, Night Stalker was moving quicker than James realized. So now James is falling towards a very spikey rock on the ocean floor. Night Stalker caught James as when he was about fifty feet from impaling himself.

"If you're going to do that, at least let me know the plan." Night Stalker said.

"But where's the fun in that?" James said laughing.

"You crazy boy." Night Stalked said laughing as well.


End file.
